


Payphone

by Ellana17



Series: Trying to call home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poor lad had kept the phone with him at all times. They all knew without even having to ask that he was waiting for a call from Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out the movie didn’t sank my ship like I feared it would. I might as well just spend the next ten years writing about it, they have so much crap to work through.

Scott was turning the phone over and over in his hands.

Cap – well, _Steve_ (Scott still could not believe he was on first name basis with Captain freaking America) – had finally accepted to let the phone out of his sight long enough for Scott to call Hope. He was in so much trouble for not calling her sooner.

He took a deep breath and dialed the phone.

“Hi,” he said as soon as she picked up.

“Scott, is that you?” she asked quietly. He could make out engines softly running in the background and tried to picture what she could be doing at this hour. She was probably at home, working on her suit with Hank.

He let out a content sigh at hearing her voice again. At least she did not sound too angry with him.

“What were you thinking?” she exclaimed suddenly and Scott jumped in surprise. “I was worried sick! Hank and I were already planning to go break you out from this jail they threw you in!” She sighed. “Cassie’s been asking me if you were in trouble again,” she added more calmly.

“What did you tell her?”

“That her dad was working with Captain America. She said it was a good reason for you to miss dinner last week; that if Captain America asked for your help then it must have been really important. She misses you though.”

“I miss her too. And you.”

“Scott, why didn’t you tell me what you were planning? I could have helped you- my suit’s almost ready and-”

“Yeah, _almost_ ,” he pointed out. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

He could almost picture her rolling her eyes at him and that made him smile.

“I can defend myself,” she argued.

“I know. Frankly, I think things wouldn’t have gone to shit as much as they did if you had been there.”

“Where are you right now?” she asked quietly.

“Hope, you know I can’t tell you that,” he said.

“I wish you could, though.”

“Yeah, me too.” He rested his arm against the window overlooking the waterfalls. “The landscape here is really amazing, I’ll take you there when it’s all over. We could go on a retreat, get you out of the lab a bit.” That made her laugh. God, how he missed her.

“I miss you,” he whispered.

“I miss you too.”

They stayed quiet for a few moments. Hearing her voice without being able to feel her close did nothing to appease his heartache.

“Scott,” she finally said. “I-”

Scott smiled. “You need to get back to work?” he guessed.

“Yeah, I kind of do,” she dragged out. “You’ll call again, right?”

“I will.”

“Okay, good. Bye, Scott.”

“Bye.”

Scott stared at the phone in his hands for a long time after he hanged up. He should probably get it back to Steve. The poor lad had kept the phone with him at all times since they had set off to Wakanda. They all knew without even having to ask that he was waiting for a call from Iron Man. To be frank, Scott found it all just a tiny bit pathetic. The guy was pining.

o

“Captain America cannot pine, Sam!” he told Falcon after a few days of watching Steve alternating between pacing restlessly and staring longingly at the phone, or out the windows for hours on end. “What’s his deal with Stark anyway? I thought they couldn’t stand each other.”

Sam huffed. “I’m not touching this with a ten foot pole,” he simply said.

Scott crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him until Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Man, I don’t even know where to begin. It’s complicated, okay?”

“No, shrinking through a keyhole is complicated,” Scott stated and Sam gave him a look. “This-,” he exclaimed, pointing in the general direction of Steve pacing the corridors. “This is actually kind of easy.”

“His best friend killed Tony’s parents and Steve sided with him anyway,” Sam reminded him. “I think we can safely say it’s anything but easy.”

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, when you put it like _that_ … But, come on, Cap is pining! Pining, Sam!” he said as though Sam was not grasping the gravity of the situation.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it,” Sam concluded.

“Actually-”

Sam glared at him. “Lang, no! No way in hell!”

“Oh, come on,” Scott exclaimed. “One phone call, just one! They should have a real conversation for once, I heard those are good.”

They stared each other down until Sam huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll talk to him,” he reluctantly agreed.

o

“It does work both ways, you know,” he told Steve when he found him, staring at the damn phone again.

Steve looked up, confusion written all over his face. Dammit, Lang was right, Steve really was pining.

“The phone,” Sam explained. “I know it’s kind of a new concept to you, but it does work both ways.”

Steve just rolled his eyes at him. “Did you need something?” he asked, not unpleasantly.

“For you to get a grip,” Sam replied. “You can’t just sit around all day waiting for him to call you, that’s all kind of messed up, even for you.”

“You don’t understand, Sam,” Steve mumbled, rubbing his face. Sam had never saw him looked this tired before. Everything that had happened with Tony, and now the perspective of loosing Barnes all over again, had definitely taken a toll on him. “I can’t talk to him right now.”

“I get it, you screwed up. You lied to him, you didn’t trust him to make the right choices when it came to it, and now you don’t know what to say to make things better. But, Cap, the situation won’t fix itself unless you decide to do something about it.”

Steve sighed. “What do you want me to say, Sam? I fought for what I believed was right, and I’d probably do the same if I had to. Tony has every right to be furious. I can’t really expect him to answer even if I did call.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “You gave him that phone in case the world needed the Avengers,” he said at last. “But you can’t wait around for trouble to find us. You need to talk to him now before things go to shit again.” He shoved the phone into Steve’s hands as Steve remained stubbornly silent.

Well, at least Sam had tried. It was up to Steve now.


End file.
